Crimson Apple Lies
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: -The Kids are Human, mortal, deal with it.- Jason, Percy, and Nico are known as the Royals in their school, Piper and Annabeth are too, soon Leo may join the ranks. **Contains: Percabeth, Valdangelo, Frazel, Jasper**
1. Chapter 1: The Royals

**Alright so out of complete boredum and ideas from twinsie this story was born! The ~o*O*o~ shows scene changes and such**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Olympian Junior High was separated into two groups, the Royals and then everyone else. The Royals consisted of the three famous athletes, Sparky AKA Jason Grace the football and baseball player, Seaweed Brain AKA Percy Jackson the swim star and softball player, and Ghost King AKA Nico di Angelo the track star and tennis player. The Royals also consisted of the people who they were dating, and a few of their team mates. Jason was dating Piper McLean or 'Beauty Queen,' as some called her, Percy was dating Annabeth Chase or 'Wise Girl,' and then Nico wasn't really dating anyone at this time.

The three usually acted like best friends while they were out of school, but inside they were complete jackasses to each other.

~o*O*o~

Jason shut his locker and looked down the hall for a moment before strolling over to Piper's, he leaned against the cold metal and looked up for a moment while he waited for girlfriend to join him. He practically walked her to all her classes and club meetings he had unless he was leaving for a game or late for practice.

The brunette walked from her French class joining up with a chestnut skinned girl and began a small conversation about a party her father was practically forcing her to throw. The dark skinned girl had giggled and shook her head and told Piper it wouldn't be that bad, maybe she'd find good ideas for the fashion club her mother signed her up for.

By the time they reached Piper's locker the chestnut skinned girl went off to find her own boyfriend and the brunette greeted Jason with a small kiss on his cheek, which scared him some. The blond athlete had spaced out a lot when he was waiting for Piper.

Piper placed her stuff in her locker and looked at Jason for moment and turned slightly, "Do you have a game tonight?"

Jason moved away from the lockers and placed an arm around her shoulder, smiling sweetly at her. "Nope, I'm all yours tonight." Piper smiled a bit and began walking out of the school with Jason close.

~o*O*o~

Percy pushed himself up out of the water and looked at the blond with a book in her hands, glancing up she smiled slightly and asked: "So? What's your answer?"

Crossing his arms some he leaned his head down, "I don't know Annabeth, the spring formal? I have a couple swim meets around that time, I'd have to check." The girl frowned lightly and shut her book, becoming quiet for a moment almost as if she was thinking.

After a few moments the male got out of the water and sat beside her with a small smile on his face, he moved and placed a hand on her face and made her look at him. "Annabeth, it's alright.." He paused for a moment and continued. "You know what? If I have a meet that day I'll pretend to be sick or try to leave the meet early just to go to that dance with you."

A larger smile appeared on Annabeth's lips, "Really?"

"Really." Annabeth let out a small breath of relief before Percy moved and placed a light kiss on her lips.

After the kiss was over the blond female moved and stood up, then stretched slightly. "I'll see you later, Percy, I have a test tomorrow and my mom might be disappointed if I don't." Percy laughed slightly but nodded slightly in understanding, once she was gone he moved and dove back into the water and began doing laps again.

~o*O*o~

"Hey Valdez, do you have five bucks?" Nico moved and walked through the empty workshop, and looked at the Latino boy with slight annoyance. The only reason Nico was seen hanging around this guy because Leo Valdez showed up to all of his track meets and tennis matches.

Leo glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you stay in shape yet eat all this junk food?" The raven haired male shrugged lightly and moved to climb on some boxes and planted himself there while he waited, usually after that Leo hands him ten bucks and then he'd go get food and bring the Latino some tacos back.

When Leo finished up a sketch he was doing he turned around in his seat and looked at the other for a moment before letting out a small sigh and pulling out his wallet. "Your dads rich, why do you keep asking me for money?"

"Because you're not scary, unlike my dad." Nico moved and took the money Leo handed him before moving away some. "Alright, tacos?"

Leo glanced to the side for a moment. "Yes.."

Nico let a small grin play on his lips. "Okay, back in a jiff." He moved out the workshop and ran out the school to the nearest fast food restaurants which were actually McDonald's, and Taco Bell.

~o*O*o~

By the time Percy, Jason, and Nico got back from their games and meets, they were wore out. They didn't even think about keeping their 'let's pretend we hate each other' charade. Jason placed a hand on Nico's head and smiled at both of them. "So how did the meets go? You crushed the other team right?"

Percy grinned lightly and shook his head lightly. "Hell yeah, they didn't see what hit them!" He seemed satisfied with how his swim meet turned out.

Nico laughed a bit and looked up at Jason for a moment and shrugged. "You know I did the same as usual, I out ran everyone, beat all the courses, so you know... How did your game go?"

Jason smiled some more, obviously pleased their school still stands undefeated. "My game? Our team electrified everyone!" The three laughed for a moment before they calmed down.

Once they were done reporting to each other Jason and Percy turned to Nico and smirked. Percy decided to speak what both he and the blond was thinking: "So when are you going to go out with that guy who practically follows you around twenty four seven?"

Nico's face flushed a light pink color and he shook his head a bit. "Valdez? No, I couldn't possibly date him."

Jason rolled his eyes with a bit of annoyance. "You've been asked out by multiple girls, and turned them all down, and then Percy found out you were gay, so why not?"

Nico caught his breath and glared at Percy for a moment. "You told him!? That was suppose to be a secret! Plus Valdez is strange.." He puffed his cheeks lightly and crossed his arms for a moment, while he looked back and forth to each of his companions.

Percy laughed lightly and looked at Jason and nodded slightly, they've been planning a thing just in case Nico refused.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Plan

**Well here's chapter two, I'm working on some updates and chapter fourteen for Leico- I've Known You My Whole Life, I decided on New Years First Date as the theme thing :D **

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Jason and Percy had brought up the whole 'why not go out with Valdez,' thing which scared Nico a bit. That morning Percy handed him an envelope and told him to give it to Leo as soon as possible, usually he refused to give other people things but Percy and Jason weren't one who took no for an answer.

When he got to the workshop he paused at the door where he heard a conversation between Leo and a chick, he was pretty sure her name was Nyssa or something around there, he wasn't totally sure.

The girl slammed her hands on the table were Leo was working and spoke: "You need to stop following that Royal around, you know you'll never date him ergo you'll never be in that group."

Leo pressed his lips together and glanced to the side for a moment as if he was trying to think of something. "You don't know, we never know... So shut up and let me do what I want, alright?"

By the time it got that far Nico had enough, he didn't like how that girl was just downplaying Leo at the moment, so he moved over to them and sat the envelope in front of Leo, cast a glance at the girl before speaking. "Here, I'm pretty sure it's a party invitation."

The Latino blinked and looked at Nico, raising an eyebrow. "A party invitation?" Nico gave a small curt nod. The fact that Nico gave the invitation to Leo meant it was a Royal party, which were the best in the school you had to know people to get invited or to get in.

Nico moved away from Leo some before pausing and then looking at the girl. "And, don't pretend to know the Royals just because we all turned you down when you asked us out."

Nyssa stared at him for a moment, a bit shocked. Leo had to cover his mouth because he couldn't stop himself from laughing; he just learned that Nyssa actually tried to get into Royals group which is hilarious.

Nico smiled to himself before waving bye to Leo and heading out of the workshop room.

~o*O*o~

Jason sat on the bench at the pool waiting for Percy to come back up for air. When the raven haired male did he spoke. "Are you sure this party is going to get them together?"

Percy pushed his hair back and floated in place for a moment as he thought. "It should, you know all the good couples all had a small push, like when Luke, and Grover sort of did it to me and Annabeth."

Jason laughed lightly and leaned forward slightly as he thought of something else to say, he soon he thought of something: "True, but we have to keep our fingers crossed."

Percy moved and leaned against the edge of the pool as he and Jason continued their conversation, the whole time they were talking they were talking of their master plan to get Nico and that weird Valdez kid together.

~o*O*o~

After school ended that day, and when all the games and meets were done everyone headed over to Nico's house, aka House of Hades, all of the Royals had their houses named after some Greek god mostly because no one knew the Royals dads real names because their dads went by Greek god's names.

Percy and Jason had set everything up once Nico got home to let them in, after thirty minutes everyone who had been invited started arriving. Nico had settled into his chair that sat in the living room and watched person by person enters his home.

When Leo arrived Jason was the first one to see him, grabbing Percy they went to greet the male that spent most of his time in workshop at school and mostly likely at home too. The Latino male was a bit confused as to why Jason and Percy had pulled him to the side.

Once they were away from Nico they looked at Leo with small grins on their faces, but Percy was the one to talk. "You like Nico, don't you?"

Leo blinked and he laughed a bit. "No! Err... That's ridiculous!" He paused for a moment and looked at them for a moment before his eyes darted to the floor. "Okay...Maybe..."

Jason grinned. "Perfect, you'd like to date him yes?" Leo gave a small curt nod, the blond continued. "We're going to play truth or dare in like five minutes but once me or Percy dare you everything will be perfect." The Latino processed what Jason said for a moment before he nodded.

~o*O*o~

Five minutes passed and Jason kept true to his word they all gathered around Nico's chair, since he refused to move, and began. There were dares that varied from posting things online, to making out, to messing something up in Hades' Mansion (Nico was pissed because later he'd have to clean it up.) The Truth's varied from who someone likes, to things that should have been kept a secret.

When Percy got to Leo, he flashed a quick grin to the Latino before starting. "Leo...Truth or Dare?"

Leo pressed his lips together for a moment, and then answered. "Eh, dare."

There were some murmurs before Percy held up his hand and dished out his dare: "Alright I dare you to find the cutest male, sit on his lap, and kiss 'em."

There was a collective gasp as everyone looked around quickly wondering what was happening considering Percy never gave dares like that, Nico had sat up in his chair and looked at Percy with a slight glare.

Leo's face turned a light pink color before he moved slightly and sat beside Nico, he stared at his lap for a moment. After he took in a deep breath he placed a hand on the others face, leaned his head to the side and placed a chaste kiss on Nico's lips.

Nico's face began to burn a bit as Leo moved away from him completely, he felt awkward so he stood up really quick. "Ah, pizza anyone?" Without waiting for an answer Nico stood and moved out of the room quickly to order pizza.

Jason and Percy were grinning ear to ear, this was good enough, and this could start something. If the two needed another push they'd certainly provide it but not now they had to see where that kiss headed.


End file.
